tmrafandomcom-20200215-history
The Rainbow Sun
The Rainbow Sun is the name of a train that travels from Bigg City to Indian Valley. It is a prominent train for the railway and appears in a lot of stories. History The Rainbow Sun's origins started now long after the Indian Valley Railway's revival after the war. The name came from the fact that the coaches used on the train were painted in rainbow colors and how well they shined in the sunlight. The train is well-known for being one of the few express trains that travel the full length of the Indian Valley Railroad's mainline. Motive Power In early years the train was hauled solely by IVR #1702 but with the increase of passengers in later years IVR #8444 takes the train on the long distance journey from Bigg City to Paxton where the 1702 takes over, regulated to hauling the train through the mountains. Additionally there are several Geep diesels painted in the original colors of the Rainbow Sun but one of them (sometimes even two) assists the 1702 in taking the train along the mountainous route. IVR #475 has also been known to pull the train. Rolling Stock Originally coaches painted in the Rainbow Sun lively were only allowed on the express train but with the increase in passenger service two sets of coaches are used on the Rainbow Sun, the other set being the yellow fleet of coaches from the Golden Light train. Additionally the old-fashioned 1890s passenger cars have been used as well as some cabooses for private parties. Trivia *In the opening and closing credits of Shining Time Station, IVR #8444 has been seen pulling the Rainbow Sun. **Behind the Scenes: the engine was portrayed by Union Pacific Railroad's #844. Footage was used from the UP's film, Eighty Four Forty Four. ''Back then the engine had been numbered 8444 because a diesel engine had taken her number. She regained her number when the diesel was retired from UP service. *In the opening and closing credits of ''Tis a Gift, IVR #18 was seen pulling the train. **Behind the Scenes: the engine was portrayed by Grand Canyon Railway's #18. Footage was used from Climbing to the Canyon. #18 pulled the reinagural train for the Grand Canyon Railway and worked on it until 2006. Then she was sold to the Mt. Hood Railroad where her life there was short lived. She now works on the Rio Grande Scenic Railroad. *In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, IVR #475 was seen pulling the train. **Behind the Scenes: the engine was portrayed by the Strasburg Railroad's #475. The engine and three coaches were relettered to Indian Valley, but only two coaches were used. #475 was used because of inspirartion from rail photographer O Winston Link's pictures along the Norfolk and Western's Abingdon Branch, of which #475 was the sole surviving engine from that branch. Rainbow Sun2.jpg|IVR #8444 pulling the Rainbow Sun consisting of the line's yellow coach fleet. Rainbow Sun3.jpg|IVR #18 pulling the Rainbow Sun in winter with it's fleet of Harriman Coaches. Rainbow Sun4.jpg|IVR #475 pulling the Rainbow Sun with the 'vintage' coach fleet. Category:Indian Valley Railroad Category:Trains